Remembering
by Hikari Kaiya
Summary: [OHESHOT RikuSora] Sora remembers back on everything that happened between him in his lover during their lives, from little kids to present day, while listening to a song. Slight AU


Hello! This is my first time in this category. This is a one shot, so don't expect any more added on to this.

Warnings: Um... This is a **_Yaoi_** fanfic so if you have a problem click the back button. Otherwise, slight lime and fluffyness.

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Kingdom Hearts.I just own a copy of the first game. T.T I also don't own the copyrights to Creed's song My Sacrifice.

* * *

Sora walked into his room that he shared with his boyfriend Riku. They had been going out for quite awhile now, ever since they found each other again and worked together to defeat Xemnas. Actually to be correct they confessed their love for each other when after the battle with Xemnas, on the dark beach. That was a semi good memory, he supposed. It would of been better if it wasn't on a dark beach though, but still he liked it all the same. 

Walking over to the dresser, where a radio dash CD player sat. Flipping it so that the radio was on he heard what he called his and Riku's song. Since it was what their experiences together were like.

_Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should  
we begin…feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember_

That verse reminded him of when Riku and him finally found each other after looking for him after they had to close the door to the light. And also of memories of when they were growing up and looking back on it now. Their relationship would be what some would call 'puppy love', and from what Riku had told him about what happened for the year that he couldn't remember. He finally remembered that he had dreamt of a person with white hair and sea green eyes and how he longed to remember who he was.

_When you are with me  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice_

The chorus really explained how he felt whenever Riku holds him, and how it feels every time Riku smiles at him with the only smile that was reserved for him. Or how it feels whenever they made love in this very room. With that thought Sora blushed thinking of all the times. In their relationship there wasn't a sacrifice, more of a completion, and there was mostly tears of happiness. Especially when they finally confessed.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there_

Yes, Riku and him had seen many ups and downs. From the first time meeting Kairi, to when Riku went into the darkness helping Malefient and the fake Ansem, to the sealing of the door to the light, to finding him again in the form of fake Ansem's heartless. And if anything the starting of their separate journeys was how life did change in an instant. And kami, it did feel so good to reunite, and finding peace with each other.

_When you are with me  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice _

I just want to say hello again

Hearing the end of the song, he heard a voice behind him.

" Listening to one of our songs again Sora?" Turning around he saw the person that he loved leaning on the door post, with his arms across his bare chest. With only his swimming trunks on. (A/N: DROOL!)

" Yeah, and thinking about how much we have went through with each other. And also how much I love you." While saying this he walked slowly closer to the white haired teen. Sora leaning up brushed his lips against Riku's. Riku not the one to cut the kiss to short pulled Sora closer, into a more passionate kiss. Riku stuck out his tongue and running it against Sora's bottom lip, asking, no pleading for entrance into that sweet cavern that was Sora's mouth. Their tongue's dueled for dominance, with Riku winning, when he lowered his hands to go under Sora's shirt.

Pulling apart reluctantly for air, Riku said while their foreheads were resting against each other. " Get dressed in your Swimming trunks, and let's go swimming. Okay?"

" Sure." said Sora as he went back over to the dresser grabbing his swimming trunks, and turning off the radio.

" Oh, and Sora. I love you too." Riku said before going to the bathroom to get some towels and beach blanket. After they got everything and when Sora was dressed they headed to the beach for some fun, while holding hands.

* * *

So how did you like it? I will take any reviews as long as they don't bash me about it being Yaoi. 

I think I did okay being my first time writing a yaoi make-out fic. Maybe one day I might make it more lemony but don't keep your hopes up.


End file.
